


Give And Take

by NotTryingTooHard



Series: Batman/Joker Smut Series [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Top!Joker and Bottom!Bruce, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Fisting, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Some Cross-Dressing, Some semi-public/public sex, Top!Bruce and Bottom!Joker, Watersports, elements of BDSM, mostly just sex, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTryingTooHard/pseuds/NotTryingTooHard
Summary: "Batman had always had a bit of a blind-spot when it came to the Joker, but even he has to admit that breaking him out of the back of a prison transport truck just to have sex with him was probably taking it a bit too far…"





	1. Give And Take

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new smut series. It follows on from my other smut series 'Sucker for Pain', and I'm going to be updating it as and when the need takes me. It'll be marked as ongoing because each chapter can stand-alone and there's no particular plot so there's no particular ending. If there's something you'd to see in this series, please let me know and I'll do my best to accommodate it. Otherwise, please enjoy.

Bruce eased his foot off the gas pedal, slowing the Lamborghini down to a speed that was only just over the limit. He was excited in a way that he could never admit aloud, adrenaline coursing through his veins like a drug, but wouldn't do to make his approach too obvious, not yet at least. He was already pushing it by driving such an expensive, loud car, but the Lamborghini was fast – which he knew would be crucial for his plan - and it was at least less obvious than driving his Batmobile.

The last thing he wanted was to be recognised as Batman after he did what he was about to do.

Not that he wanted to be recognised as Bruce Wayne either. He adjusted his black balaclava across his face again, still a little uncomfortable with the outfit – which made him look more like a bank robber than anything else – and focused back on the road. Black-gloved hands gripped the steering wheel as he tried to calm down in the face of such overwhelming anticipation. He could see the truck – a no doubt heavily guarded prison transport truck – up ahead, supported by two additional police cars for extra security, one in front, and the other one at the back.

And inside the transport truck, no doubt fully aware of what he was planning, was his prize.

Bruce focused again and shifted in his seat. The two support police cars wouldn't be much of a problem, Bruce told himself. Neither would the truck really. The problem, he knew, would be when he encountered the prisoner that the truck was trying to contain.

His prize.

Joker.

His arch-enemy.

And for the past few months, his lover. His very willing, insane, but desperate-for-more lover.

Most prisoners were transported together on buses, with minimal but ultimately sufficient security. This particular prisoner would've laughed if they'd tried that with him, and then he would have slaughtered them all and escaped with ease. The Joker hadn't killed anyone in while, but that didn't mean he wasn't still capable. Of course, it also helped that the clown was still completely fucking insane…

Bruce shook his head and wondered if he was insane too for wanting to do this.

Batman had always had a bit of a blind-spot when it came to the Joker, but even he has to admit that breaking him out of the back of a prison transport truck just to have sex with him was probably taking it a bit too far…

Too late now, he supposed, shifting in his seat as his growing erection refused to subside. He could hardly come this far and not follow through. His desires simply wouldn't allow him to.

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Bruce pressed down on the accelerator again. It was time to speed up. This stretch of road was wide but isolated. It was near enough to the next town that help would come quickly, but not near enough for that help to come in time to prevent his escape.

Perfect.

With one hand on the wheel, Bruce reached to his passenger seat and grabbed his handgun. The next step would need precision timing. After all, he didn't want to kill anyone. He just needed them out of the way.

His Lamborghini was only metres behind the police precession now, but he saw no hint that they saw him as a threat. Probably thought he was just a rich kid, riding fast for the thrill of it. Not too far from the truth actually, although Bruce was planning on a slightly more risqué way to satisfy his need for excitement once this was over.

Bruce shifted slightly in his seat as his dick started to swell in anticipation and forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand. He revved the car loudly, overtaking on the left. He would need to time this perfectly.

Three, two, one…

He aimed his gun and fired outside his driver side window, aiming for the wheels - it took only two shots for him to take out both of the left side tires on the trailing police car. As he had hoped, the car skidded away to a violent stop, but did not flip over. The men inside would be dazed but fine.

Now for the front car.

Obviously the front car would have heard the shots and the screeching of wheels, but Bruce didn't give them any time to do anything. Instead, he sped up, fully overtook the truck, and did the same to the front police car.

It took him three shots this time, but the result was the same. The lead police car veered off to one side, skidding to a stop and causing the truck to slam on its brakes. Just as Bruce had anticipated. He pressed his foot onto the brake pedal of his own car, skidding to a halt. The he swung into action, putting down his gun and grabbing his next weapon.

A tranquiliser gun.

The officers from the first police car were already climbing out, so Bruce shot them both from fifty yards away. The tranqs, he knew from experience, would keep them down long enough for him to do what he needed to do.

The other two police officers from the second car, guns already in their hands, were just as easy to take down, perhaps because they simply hadn't recognised the threat posed by single man in bright orange Lamborghini until it was too late. The driver and passenger in the prison transport were easy to deal with as well, but the officers who he knew would be sat in the back of the truck guarding the prisoner – at least two – would probably pose a bit more of a challenge, especially since there was no way they would not be prepared for him.

Still, he'd got this far, and at least – with the six officers he'd literally put to sleep already – he had a little time to think.

Of course, in the end, he didn't need to.

Suddenly, he could hear a rustling, then a banging, coming from the back of the truck, followed by a few yells. A scream. It went on for about thirty seconds, a lifetime, and then…

Silence.

Bruce was just about to blow open the back doors and find out what was going on, threat be damned, when he heard it.

"Oh, Batsy…" came the call from inside. Bruce should have been surprised that the clown had managed to overcome his guards, but he wasn't. "Is that you? Have you come to rescue little old me?"

Bruce just rolled his eyes and set to work opening the back of the truck. He could only hope the Joker hadn't killed anyone.

 

As Bruce sped away from the scene in his Lamborghini, he glanced at the Joker, who was slumped unconscious in the passenger seat. Bruce had knocked the clown out as soon as he'd seen him in the back of that truck surrounded by blood. The man hadn't killed his guards, thankfully, but it had been close, so Bruce had left the numerous chains on him as well. No sense in taking any more risks, he reasoned. Anyway, he was starting to get a few interesting ideas that involved those chains…

Bruce shifted in his seat again and forced himself to focus. He needed to get to his checkpoint and switch out the car. Then, and only then, would he allow himself to relax.

Only then would he allow himself to finally have his fun.

 

Switching cars took longer than Bruce had anticipated but it still wasn't long before he arrived back at the empty warehouse that he'd scoped out weeks ago specifically for today's purposes. It was isolated, it was abandoned, and most importantly of all, it had absolutely no ties to either Batman or Bruce Wayne.

He could do what he wanted here, and no one would be any the wiser.

He could make the Joker scream.

Speaking of which, Bruce glanced over to the corner of the vast empty room, where he'd left the Joker lying spread-eagled on a double bed he'd brought here weeks ago, unconscious and still tied up in his chains. Bruce had removed most of them so that he could get the Joker naked, but had no intention of leaving them off. Not until he'd had his fun at least.

Joker was lying on his back, and the man's legs and arms were spread wide, his wrists and ankles chained to each corner of the bed. There were chains across Joker's chest as well, but his head and neck were relatively free to move if necessary, and his crotch…

Well, Bruce had taken special care to make sure that access to that area was well and truly unrestricted…

From a distance Bruce watched and waited, anticipation growing in his chest, desperation for the Joker to wake up so that they could finally get started. He'd considered starting without the man, but he'd quickly decided that if he was going to do this properly, he needed the Joker to know exactly who was dominating him.

Taking him.

 

Almost an hour later, when the Jokers' eyes finally began to flicker open, Bruce immediately made his way over to the bed, shedding his balaclava as he went. He needed the Joker to see his face. He needed the Joker to know exactly who had him at his mercy.

"Ah, Bats," the clown mumbled as he slowly woke up. "Was it really necessary to knock me out?"

"Yes," Bruce replied bluntly, staring down at his naked prize with barely concealed arousal.

"Well, I suppose I should thank you," the clown continued, clearly amused rather than intimidated by his captor. "I was innocent of the charges of course, but it's still nice to be able to avoid the jail time. Although I can't say I'm ecstatic about the chains..."

"You will be," Bruce promised. The Joker definitely hadn't been innocent of the crimes he'd been accused of, but at the moment, Bruce didn't care. In fact, since he and the Joker had begun fucking each other whenever the need arose, he hadn't really cared about anything else.

"You planning on letting me go then, Brucey?" Joker said, jangling his chains. "So that we can have some fun?"

"No," Bruce replied. "But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun as well. In fact…"

With his eyes fixed firmly on the clown, Bruce began to pull of his black jumper. Then his undershirt. Then his pants.

When he was standing in only his boxers, Bruce moved closer and fixed his eyes on Joker.

"You're mine, Joker," Bruce said. He saw a faint flicker of surprise followed swiftly by arousal. "You're exactly where I want you, exactly how I want you. I'll let you go when I want to and not a minute sooner."

"Oh, bats…" Joker squirmed half-heartedly, but the chains held. Bruce knew from one quick look at the man's hardening cock that he was more than a little interested in the proceedings.

"Now," Bruce continued. "Be a good boy and just enjoy the show."

Joker moaned as Bruce pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them. Fully naked now, Bruce took himself in his hand and began to jerk slowly. Deliberately keeping his eyes on the Joker, Bruce began to moan loudly from his position at the side of the bed.

"Mmm," he groaned. "That feels so good."

He wanted the Joker to imagine exactly how good it felt. He wanted the Joker to lose control. To beg…

"Bats…" Joker growled, struggling against the chains.

"Oh, Joker…" Bruce moaned, pulling harder, faster. He lifted his gaze to meet the Joker's desperate eyes. "It might not be your hand, but you're the one doing this to me. Having you here watching me, at my mercy…"

He moaned again, this one a little less deliberate. God, this was so hot…

Bruce sped up his hand, used his other hand to cup his balls.

"Bruce, please," Joker repeated. "Touch me. God, please touch me."

"Not yet," Bruce said, noting the Joker's rock hard erection. The man was leaking pre-cum, and Bruce ached to taste it. But…not yet….

"Bruce, please," Joker said. Bruce almost came at the sound of desperation in the other man's voice.

Bruce smiled. Begging already. Excellent.

Bruce moved to the edge of the bed and bent forward, hand still gripped on his own cock. He moved level with Joker's dick, but instead of making contact, he just blew on it softly. Joker thrust upwards but the tip of his cock only met air.

"Fuck!" Joker said, hips bucking wildly. "Just fucking do something."

"Beg," Bruce told him calmly, his mouth inches away from Joker's dick. "I want you to beg."

"Please," mewled the Joker desperately. "God, I'll…fuck, just please do something...anything…"

Bruce smiled. He was a little surprised that it had only taken a minute or two to break the Joker, but he supposed that it had been a few weeks since the two of them had last been together. Apparently Joker had missed their encounters as much as he had.

Smirking, Bruce drew his attention back to Joker's rock-hard, straining cock.

He had never sucked a man off before he'd met the Joker, but it hadn't taken him long to learn how to be good at it. And by this point in their relationship, he'd definitely had plenty of practice.

Moving slowly, Bruce opened his lips and took one last brief look at the wonderful desperation in the Joker's eyes before taking the thick cock into his mouth.

Immediately he began to suck without restraint. His teeth scraped the underside of the Joker's member as he sucked and licked but the clown only seemed to get more aroused. Bruce knew he should feel ashamed that he was servicing a convicted killer like this, but the truth was, he loved the dirtiness of it all. He loved how much he shouldn't love it.

"Fuck…" Joker said. "That's it…fuck…"

The clown was babbling already, and Bruce could feel the man's dick twitch deep in his mouth. He didn't want Joker to cum just yet though. He had other plans; plans that needed the Joker's dick to be nice and wet…

Bruce pulled off with a pop and stood at the side of the bed again. The Joker mewled at the loss of a mouth on his dick.

"Patience," Bruce murmured.

Bruce had already determined, with the position the Joker was in at the moment, that there was no way in hell Bruce was going to be able to get proper access to the Joker's most intimate area – not without releasing the Joker's legs, which he didn't want to do given the Joker's unpredictability- so for now, that left only one real option.

It was a good job he'd prepared for it.

Well aware that the Joker's eyes were on him, Bruce turned around so that his back and his ass were directly in the Joker's limited line of sight. Then he reached back and circled a finger against his hole. The resistance he met was not due to tightness, but rather something else.

"Oh…Brucey," Joker moaned as realisation hit. "You didn't…"

Bruce gripped the end of the butt plug he'd inserted into himself earlier, and began to pull it out slowly. He'd placed there himself hours ago, even before he'd stepped into his bright orange Lamborghini to rescue the Joker. Thinking about having sex with the Joker had been arousing, but actually having a butt plug sitting in his ass the entire time he was driving, shooting, rescuing…it had been indescribable.

"Fuck…"

Finally, the plug came out with a pop, and his slick ass clenched, already desperate to be filled again. But with the Joker still tied up and at his mercy, it would at least be on his terms.

He gave his own rock hard dick a jerk as he finally climbed onto the bed, straddling the Joker's hips. The Joker was mumbling now, incoherent in his desperation for release.

"I'm going to take what I want, Joker," Bruce said, as shifted slightly and moved into position, facing Joker, with his ass hanging over the clown's rock hard cock. "You might enjoy it, you might not, but I don't really care either way."

Then Bruce began to sink down.

It was the burn he liked most of all, as the Joker's cock sank inch by inch into his tight walls. He liked the pain, and he liked the power he had over the Joker. If he chose not to move, he knew that the Joker would find it excruciating.

Bruce moaned deeply as the Joker's cock filled and stretched his tight ass, but he barely gave himself – or the Joker – any to adjust to the overwhelming heat before he began to rock up and down.

"Fuck…"

He could already tell that the Joker was too close to care about rhythm. Bruce gripped his rock hard, slick erection and pumped hard and fast, chasing his own release. It was a race now, something that was obvious to the Joker as well judging by his erratic thrusts up into Bruce.

Bruce rolled his hips, trying to get the clown deeper. The butt plug had been good, but he needed more now. Fuck, he needed more. The chains holding the Joker in place were creaking, but Bruce didn't care. All he cared about was coming all over the clown's face before the other man came in his ass.

Joker arched up, pounding into Bruce with as much force as he could generate with half his body restricted by chains. The Joker was definitely close, it was so obvious to Bruce, and maybe that's why he decided to do what he did next.

He stopped moving.

Then, in a way that was meant to show ultimate control, but actually took a hell of a lot of self-restraint, Bruce pulled himself off the Joker entirely.

"No!" Joker screamed, bucking up into free air. "You bastard. Get back here and let me finish. Fuck!"

"You're mine, Joker," Bruce told him dangerously. Bruce pulled himself off the bed and walked around to the Joker's feet. Then he began to pull away the chains that had been keeping his legs in place.

It didn't take long to free the man's lower half, and when he'd managed it– with his ass still stinging from their earlier coupling – Bruce began to climb back onto the bed, pushing Joker's legs over his shoulders. Joker didn't resist. He knew that Bruce was well and truly in charge this time.

"I want you to look at me, Joker," Bruce said in a low voice. He took hold of his discarded butt plug and began to push it into the Joker, the toy still slick from Bruce's own walls. "I want to see your eyes when I finally take your sweet ass."

He continued to push the plug in and out as he spoke, opening Joker up without care. Joker moaned, loving every second of it.

"Please…" Joker begged.

"You're mine, Joker," Bruce repeated. He took the plug out and threw it away from the bed. The he took hold of the Joker's hips and pulled him closer. He could see the Joker's abused hole clenching, begging to be fucked.

"Fucking do it!" cried the Joker.

"Mine," Bruce growled. Then he lined up and without pausing, thrust hard into the Joker's tight clenching hole.

The Joker screamed.

"Fuck," Bruce moaned, overwhelmed by the instant heat of another man's body. Joker groaned as well, then began to shift his ass slightly.

"Move, move, move, move," Joker mumbled.

Bruce took the not-so-subtle hint, and pulled out slightly before thrusting in with a force that elicited another scream from the clown. Fuck, fuck, fuck…

Bruce knew that he wasn't going to last long, but neither was the Joker judging by the way he was pushing his hips back to meet Bruce's thrusts. Without thinking, Bruce grabbed the other man's dick and squeezed.

"Mine," he chanted as he thrust erratically. "Mine, mine, mine…."

He rolled his hips, trying to hit the spot that he knew would make the Joker see stars. Nearly there. Almost…

He jerked the Joker's dick frantically while he thrust in and out in abandon. Bruce grunted and the clown screamed again when this time Bruce finally hit the man's prostate. Then Bruce hit it again and again and again. He was close. He was so fucking close…

"Fuck!" the Joker screamed as he finally found his release, his cum splattering his own chest and Bruce's.

The clown's clenching ass was almost overwhelming, and Bruce only managed two more erratic, desperate thrusts before he released deep into the clown with a final, "Mine."

Only once he was completely spent, and his dick had begun to soften inside the clown's passageway, did Bruce finally pull out with a hiss, immediately climbing off the other man. Then he moved to the head of the bed and began to free Joker's arms as the clown lay there and tried to catch his breath.

Bruce, albeit reluctantly so, pulled the last of the chains from the clown's body.

Once he was finally free though, the Joker made no move to escape. Instead he pulled Bruce down onto the bed, pressing their slick, sweaty bodies together. Bruce instinctively wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him close.

"We should do this again sometime," Joker muttered in Bruce's ear. Bruce shivered but made no move to push him away.

"Absolutely," he said instead. "But next time, maybe I should be the one tied up."

Joker giggled. "Somehow I don't see you getting caught by the cops any time soon. You show too much…restraint, and of course you'll always have your money to hide behind."

"Who said anything about the police," Bruce shot back playfully. "Are you telling me you don't even have a lousy pair of handcuffs lying around?"

"Maybe," Joker allowed, his grin wide and full of suggestion. "Only for special occasions of course."

"Well, I'm sure we can arrange an occasion that is appropriately…special," Bruce murmured.

"How about we start now?" Joker suggested leeringly.

Bruce, despite his exhaustion, couldn't prevent the slightly flicker of interest. His spent cock twitched in spite of himself.

"We have these delightful chains after all," Joker continued playfully. "Be a shame if we didn't make the most of them."

Without waiting for permission, Joker began to wrap one end of the chain around Bruce's right wrist, then fixed the other end around the bed post. Once it was secured into place, he moved to fix the other. Bruce was just starting to look forward to round two when the Joker smirked at him, and then got up off the bed.

"What…?" Bruce began when the Joker began to pull on his clothes.

"Oh, Brucey," Joker tutted as he fixed his shirt cuffs. "You should know better than to trust me by now."

"Fuck…" Bruce muttered when he realised just what had happened. So much for round two.

"Oh come on, don't be mad." Joker taunted, "You were going to give me back to the police."

Bruce didn't deny it, since that had been his plan once he and Joker were through with their fun.

"Joker…"

"Oh, don't worry, Bats," Joker said. "I forgive you. I just need a bit of a head-start, that's all. You understand, don't you?"

Of course Bruce did. He'd broken the man out of police custody to have sex with him after all. He was hardly someone who was in a position to judge.

So when the Joker bent down to give Bruce a goodbye kiss, Bruce returned it with vigour.

"Be good, Joker," Bruce muttered once they finally broke apart. "Despite how much I've enjoyed this, I really don't want to make a habit of breaking you out just so that we can see each other. So please, just for a little while, please be good."

Joker just grinned. "Never."

Then, after one more toe-curling kiss, he was gone, leaving Bruce to ponder the nature of their fucked up relationship, and how he was supposed to get himself out of the mess the Joker had left him in this time.

"Fuck," Bruce said. And then he smiled.


	2. Up To No Good

"Oh…fuck!" Bruce moaned, eyes closed tight as he tried – and failed - to keep his voice quiet. It was night-time, so the building they were trespassing in was mostly empty, but he knew that even though he'd already disabled most of the security cameras around the place - putting them on a loop so that nothing seemed out of the ordinary – he knew there would be at least one security guard doing the rounds at some point.

And even though the security guards wouldn't normally need to go into the room Bruce and Joker were currently occupying, if they heard any suspicious sounds, Bruce knew that they would. And since deep, loud moaning definitely constituted a suspicious sound, he knew he had to stay as quiet as he could.

Because being discovered like this – especially in this specific room - would definitely not be good.

"Fuck…" Bruce muttered against his will after another particularly forceful thrust of the Joker's dick.

Joker had his hands on Bruce's shoulders as he rutted against the Billionaire's back, his slick, thick cock sliding in and out of Bruce's tight hole with a furious speed that was already close to bringing Bruce to the brink. Bruce was on his hands and knees on the carpeted floor, his body rocking forward with every strong thrust of the Joker's hips as the Joker took him like an animal. And he was loving every second of it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Bruce muttered. A chant of curse words was all he could usually manage when the Joker fucked him, and this time was no exception. He could only hope the guard roaming the hallways outside wasn't anywhere near them, because Bruce wasn't sure he would be able to keep quiet much longer.

Another thrust proved that point rather effectively when Bruce let out a loud and very undignified moan. Joker chuckled from above him and deliberately slowed his pace. Bruce glared even though the clown couldn't see his face, and tried to rock his hips back. Joker simply bent forward and wrapped his arms tightly against Bruce's chest as he pushed his dick forward as far as he could go.

Bruce moaned again and allowed Joker to pull his body upwards until his hands were off the floor and they were both kneeling upright, the clown's dick still buried deep inside his supposed enemy's ass.

"Fuck, Joker…."

The angle was already too much, but Bruce allowed himself to be pulled closer to Joker's sweat-soaked chest anyway, revelling in the feeling of being connected so completely to another person. Then the Joker pulled out slightly and then thrust his hips forward with painstaking slowly, sinking into the other man even more deeply than before.

"Fuck," Bruce gasped, simply for lack of anything else to say. Sex with the Joker was unlike anything else he'd ever experienced. It was dirtier, riskier, more arousing than anything else he had ever done. It had been a series of firsts. First time being taken by a man. First time giving another man a blow-job. First time having sex in public. First time having sex here….

Bruce gasped as the Joker's cock sank deeply into him again. He closed his eyes and rode the wave of pleasure, desperately trying not to come. Shit…

"You're mine, Bats," Joker said, thrusting in slowly again. It was torturous, but Bruce could barely breathe, let alone speak well enough to tell the Joker that. Although there was no doubt in his mind that the Joker already knew. It was what they did – they tortured each other with mind-blowing sex. It was a game between them, and this time, Bruce was definitely losing.

"Fuck, Joker," Bruce growled finally, pushing his ass back in an attempt to speed up the Joker's pace. "Just fuck me!"

"Oh, but I am," Joker teased, still thrusting slowly.

"You know – fuck! - you know what I mean," Bruce panted. "Just do it properly…"

Joker laughed loudly, then after a moment's consideration. "Beg me for it, Bats."

"What?"

"You heard me," Joker said. "Beg me to fuck you "properly". Beg me to take you like the animal you are. Beg me to abuse your fucking gorgeous ass over and over again until you're nothing but a pathetic little puddle on the floor."

"Joker…" Bruce said through dry lips, his dick almost painfully hard now. He wanted to grip it - anything to bring him some relief - but the Joker had his arms wrapped around his chest still, preventing him from doing just that. "Fuck, Joker…"

"Beg me, Bats," Joker warned, his thrusts so slow now that it was almost as if he wasn't moving at all.

"Fuck…" Bruce groaned. Still, he didn't want to give in. "No…"

Thrust…

"Bats…"

Thrust…

"No…"

Thrust….

"Beg me!"

Thrust…

"No…"

Thrust…

"Beg me!"

Finally Bruce cracked. "Fuck, please! Just…please fuck me. Please take me so hard I can barely walk tomorrow. I'm begging you…just fuck me, you asshole!"

"Your wish is my command," Joker whispered.

And then, with a forceful shove, Bruce was pushed back down to the floor, his head and chest colliding with the carpet with a thud. Joker pulled out completely, then began to position Bruce exactly how he wanted him. Stretched out face down on the floor, legs spread wide and tight, red hole exposed, ready to be taken. Bruce allowed himself to be manhandled, too overwhelmed with arousal to do anything about it, even when his rock hard dick was squashed under his body against the carpet.

Then he felt a weight above him as the Joker's dick drew a line against the cleft of his ass, brushing against Bruce's most intimate place. Bruce's clenching hole twitched in anticipation.

"Joker…" Bruce growled when the clown didn't move after a few long seconds.

"You know what I what, Brucey," the Joker whispered in his ear. "Just say it…one more time…"

"Just get inside me, clown," Bruce growled.

"Nope, that's not it," Joker said, positioning his dick but not pressing forwards. "You know exactly what I want to hear, Bats…"

Bruce knew this was payback from the last time they'd had sex – when Bruce had tied up the Joker and had his wicked way with him – but that didn't make it easier to take.

He also knew what he had to do. Fuck…

Bruce gritted his teeth. "Please. Please fuck me, Joker."

"That's better."

And then the Joker thrust forward, and this time Bruce screamed as the other man's dick finally sank back into his tight walls.

"Yesss," the Joker hissed.

"Fuck, yes," Bruce agreed with a moan and this time the Joker didn't waste any time before pulling out and thrusting in again hard. And again. And again.

Soon, Bruce found himself with his face pressed down on the floor with his face in the carpet, his legs spread wide, and his ass slightly up in the air as the Joker pounded into him from above like an animal in heat. Bruce groaned, and moaned, and begged - the heat, the pain…it was all too much. The Joker was big and thick and merciless, and it felt so good to be taken by him. So wrong, and dirty, and so, so good.

Bruce grunted as another forceful thrust pushed him harder against the floor, the rough carpet rubbing against his rock hard dick in a way that wasn't entirely pleasant, but wasn't entirely unpleasant either.

"Fuck," Bruce mumbled. "More. More…"

"Yes…" Joker hissed again, his pace erratic now. He was slamming his hips against Bruce now, clearly close to losing control. It still wasn't enough for Bruce though -it was like an itch deep inside him that desperately needed to be scratched.

"Fuck, harder," Bruce demanded. "Harder!"

Joker obliged, slamming down so hard that Bruce knew he would have bruises tomorrow.

"I'm going to make you cum on my dick alone, Batsy,"

The Joker was mounting him now, pounding in and out, in and out. To Bruce, it felt close to an out of body experience. He could almost see the two of them, fucking right there on the carpet, no regard for who might hear them, no respect for where they were.

It was animalistic, it was raw, it was so fucking dirty that Bruce knew that no amount of showering would wash the experience away. He was being fucked by a murderer, a madman. He was being fucked by a man he knew he loved.

"Fuck, Joker, harder, please," he panted, desperate for release.

"I'm close," Joker ground out.

"Harder," Bruce repeated.

Joker obliged, thrusting in and out with wanton abandon. Bruce was almost screaming now, the moans were so loud and out of control. The Joker was hitting his prostate on every thrust, stars were hitting his vision, and he was so, so close.

"Close," he forced out. "Fuck…"

"Fuck…"

"Harder, Joker."

"Come for me, bats," Joker panted.

"Harder!" Bruce sobbed.

"Come for me!"

"Harder!"

"Come for me!"

"Fuck!"

And then he was coming, he was coming, and the release was so exquisite that Bruce wanted to cry. Heat rushed from his head down to his toes as his dick twitched against the carpet, coating it in his semen as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through his body.

Bruce's body went limp, but Joker wasn't done. He thrust once more, twice, three times, and then he was coming hard, releasing deep into Bruce's abused passageway, filling the other man with his seed.

"Fuck!"

"Fuck," Bruce agreed, head against the carpet. For a moment, he couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. If he didn't move – if Joker stayed in him all night – Bruce knew he would still wake up a happy man.

"That was…" Joker tried, collapsing on top of Bruce. He wasn't a heavy man, and the weight was comforting.

"As good as it gets," Bruce finished. "That was as good as it fucking gets."

"Mmm," Joker hummed. "I don't know, I think the location could be better."

"We're in the Mayor's office, you asshole," Bruce said. "Naked. On his floor."

"Yes, well, I thought the risk would add to the excitement," Joker said unapologetically. "Turns out the added excitement wasn't really needed."

"Right."

Finally, Joker found the energy to pull out of Bruce and to stand up. Bruce took the opportunity to roll over onto his back, revealing the very obvious stain his semen had left on the carpet.

"Although," Joker said with a lurid smile. "I must say, I like the idea that we've left our mark here."

Bruce flushed, but a smile made its way onto his face all the same. Because even though his asshole was throbbing, he felt good. And even though he knew it was wrong, what they'd just done, Bruce liked the idea that they'd left their mark here too.


	3. Blind Luck

His eyes were open, but Bruce couldn't see a thing.

He wasn't blind – at least not permanently. He was, however, wearing a blindfold, a thick one that made sure not even one ray of light would reach his eyes. His hands and legs weren't tied up, but Bruce still didn't move from his position on the edge of the bed. He couldn't, not yet anyway. He was waiting for something…

Or rather, someone…

"Are you ready, Batsy," came a husky voice at his left ear. Bruce shivered, and his cock began to twitch in interest. Bruce was naked, ready and willing for whatever the Joker had planned. They hadn't had sex for at least two weeks, and Bruce was gasping for it. He wanted the Joker over him, under him, around him, in him - basically any way he could get him. So of course, he nodded.

"Excellent," the Joker whispered. Bruce felt the bed dip as the Joker stood up. He could hear feet padding across the floor, and he wondered again what the Joker was going to do to him. He probably should've been scared, but since they'd recently started fucking each other's brains out on a regular basis, he'd already crossed plenty of moral lines. One or two more wouldn't really make much of a difference. Besides, being at the Joker's mercy wasn't scary. It was fun.

And it was so fucking hot…

The Joker was still looking for something across the room, so Bruce took himself in his hand, jerking slowly as the anticipation built. The organ felt hot and heavy in his hand, already filling with blood at the mere thought of what the Joker was going to do to him. He moaned as he tugged at his hardening cock, and was just starting to get into a good rhythm when…

"Nuh uh," the Joker said suddenly. Bruce felt a hand grab at his and pull it away from his dick. Bruce mewled, a sound that he wished hadn't come out of his mouth the second he'd made it.

Damn, he hadn't meant to sound so needy, even if it was the truth.

The Joker giggled. Then the Joker pressed his lips against Bruce's, and Bruce didn't hesitate. He opened his mouth willingly, their tongues dancing as if they had never been apart, his straining cock almost forgotten as he simply tried to get closer to the Joker. The Joker was like an elixir, keeping him alive - he had to taste more. Bruce pressed his mouth hard against the other man, his hand reaching to pull the Joker closer still. It wasn't enough, it was never enough, and Bruce needed more…

The Joker, of course, immediately resisted, although not because he wasn't enjoying himself.

"I've got other things planned for you," the man said, whispering in Bruce's ear again before pulling away.

"Then get on with it," Bruce replied gruffly, aching with need. "Before I lose my patience and take control myself."

"Oh, you wouldn't do that," Joker retorted cheerfully. "You're enjoying this too much. Big strong Batman, completely naked and at my mercy. I can do whatever I like with you. And...I will."

Bruce shivered again, but it had nothing to do with the cold. His cock was rock-hard and straining for contact with the other's man's flesh already.

"Fuck…" he muttered.

"Oh, we will," Joker replied lightly, and Bruce could tell he was smirking. "But first…"

Bruce felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him backwards onto the bed. He lay down willingly, shifting his body upwards until he was stretched out on the sheets. His heart was pounding in his chest, but he didn't make any move to run. This was exactly what he wanted after all. It was what he always seemed to want these days.

"Let me look after you…" whispered the Joker.

Bruce felt cold hands touching his legs, stretching them out, and bending his knees. Bruce knew what the Joker wanted, so when the Joker began to shift a pillow under his lower back and ass, lifting his ass upwards, Bruce wasn't surprised.

He wasn't even surprised when the Joker began to push a single lubed finger into his body, following it up with two, then three, stretching him, preparing Bruce for what was about to happen.

He was surprised, however, when the fingers were withdrawn, and he felt a cold, hard object poke at his tight hole instead.

"Woah…" Bruce said, shifting slightly. He was up for a lot of things, but he was usually at least able to see what was going on. He had no idea what the Joker had in mind, and for the first time, he felt a flicker of fear.

"Trust me, Bats," Joker told him quietly. The object – whatever it was – hadn't penetrated the tight ring of muscle yet. Joker was waiting for him to give the go-ahead. Bruce swallowed, but felt his resolve crumble away. Oh, what was the worst that could happen...

"Do it," Bruce said tightly. He was fucked already, in every sense of the word. Might as well go all in.

"That's my Batsy," Joker crowed.

Then without warning, the clown pushed the object forward, breeching Bruce's tight walls in one hard thrust.

Bruce groaned as the object pushed inside, filling him completely. It felt thick and hard and excruciating, but fuck, it also felt good…

"Oh, fuck…"

Then Joker began to thrust it in and out, and Bruce couldn't really think anymore. He was too overwhelmed – he had to admit, being fucked by a thing - whatever the hell it was - was pretty fucking incredible…

"Oh, yeah…." He moaned as Joker picked up the pace. Without waiting for permission, Bruce grabbed at his dick again and began to jerk himself off in time with the thrusts. He was just starting to adjust to it all the wonderful sensations when suddenly…

"Fuck!"

The thing began to vibrate, deep inside him, and Bruce definitely couldn't think anymore. It was too much. It was thrusting in and out, vibrating along his walls each time it penetrated him…

"Fuck…" Bruce sobbed after only a few seconds of the delicious torture. "Joker….Joker…"

"Take it, Batsy," Joker whispered frantically. "Take it…"

Bruce's legs were spread, open wide as the Joker fucked him with the vibrating toy. It was too much already, and yet still, it wasn't enough.

"More," Bruce ground out. "Give it to me. Fuck, Joker. More…"

"More than this?" Joker replied. There was amusement in his voice, but there was also a huskiness. Joker was more than a little turned on by what he was doing.

"More…" Bruce repeated. "Want you. Need you. Fuck me. Please, fuck me."

Bruce hated begging, but if the Joker didn't fuck him soon, Bruce felt as if he would die. He needed release so badly, but the toy was keeping him on the precipice only. He needed the Joker to bring him over the edge.

"Your wish is my command…"

Joker withdrew the toy and Bruce heard it clatter to the floor. Then he could hear the rustling of clothes and he felt the bed dip with the Joker's weight. Even so, he didn't get much of a warning before the Joker pulled his legs up, lifted his ass slightly, and pressed his thick dick against Bruce's already fucked hole.

"Do it," Bruce told him, panting with need. "Please, just do it."

Joker thrust forward hard, penetrating deep into his nemesis' body in one movement, and Bruce cried out. Fuck, the toy was good, but nothing, nothing, beat the Joker's thick, wet cock.

The Joker didn't waste any time either, and Bruce groaned, overwhelmed almost immediately by the quick heavy thrusts of the clown's dick. The Joker was thick and hard and hot and it hurt. Still, Bruce wrapped his legs around the Joker's slick back and allowed the other man to penetrate him more deeply than ever before.

Without thinking, Bruce grabbed at his own cock and jerked it rapidly in time with the Joker's unrelenting thrusts, but he knew that the friction of the Joker's dick moving deep inside his walls was going to be enough to bring him close to the edge. Fuck, he wasn't going to last...

They were joined – two had become one – and for Bruce, there was no greater feeling in the world.

"Fuck!" Bruce grunted. The clown was punishing his asshole with every brutal thrust of his hips, and Bruce was loving every second of it. It was dirty, it was wrong, it was violent, but if the Joker never took his dick out of his ass, Bruce would die happy man.

Their sweat-soaked skin slapped together as Joker buried himself in Bruce over and over again. Bruce was seeing stars, and his vision was blurring, but he pushed his ass up to meet the Joker with everything he had.

It was too much, and Bruce couldn't hold on anymore. He couldn't...

"Fuck, I'm coming," Bruce sobbed. "I'm coming!"

"Me too! Fuck, me too!" Joker cried. "Fuck!"

They fought together, they hated together, they fucked together.

And in moments like this, when Bruce finally released all over the Joker's chest, and the Joker released deep inside his body, they came together too.


	4. Red Lace

Bruce was tired and frustrated and bored. And more than anything, he was horny.

Very fucking horny.

He shifted on his couch and tried to not to think about that last feeling too much. It was late, and he knew he should think about going to bed soon, but he also knew that if he did – if he allowed eyes to slide shut for even one second – there was only one face he would see.

Joker. His enemy.

His on-and-off lover.

Bruce's feelings about the Joker had been getting more and more conflicted lately, especially since they'd been meeting up more often for secret, dirty liaisons that always left him feeling ashamed and yet utterly sated. Bruce had found himself submitting more to the Joker's wild needs recently as well, which was even harder to acknowledge.

He was the Batman. He was strong, a shining beacon for justice and all that was good in the world. He was not a submissive man.

And yet with the Joker, he was. He was weak, he needy. He was punished by the Joker.

Fuck, he liked being punished.

Bruce shifted on his couch again and decided that he couldn't put it off any longer - he would have to at least try to get some sleep. He sighed deeply and pulled himself up. The he slowly made his way through the dark manor towards his bedroom like a man about to face his execution. Alfred was already asleep and the place was quiet. He sighed again, and tried not to think about all the things he'd rather be doing than sleeping.

Like the Joker.

Fuck.

Bruce shook his head and pushed open his bedroom door. He really had to stop thinking about the clown. The Joker certainly wasn't a problem that he was going to solve in one night…

"Finally!" came a voice from the other side of the dark room. "I thought you were never going to come to bed, Batsy."

Bruce's heart stopped in his chest.

"Joker!" Bruce hissed, all but slamming the door behind him. Alfred's bedroom was nowhere near his, but he wasn't willing to take the risk. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You, hopefully," The Joker said. "Or maybe you can do me this time. About time we switched things up a bit, don't you think?"

It was dark, so Bruce squinted, trying to make out the other man's form by his bed. He had no idea how the clown had managed to get into the Manor, but there was no way in hell that he was staying here.

Bruce turned back to the wall, reaching for the light-switch. He flicked it on, but didn't turn back around to face his nemesis. He had to be strong, and he was worried that if he actually looked the other man in the eyes, he wouldn't be.

"Joker," he began, trying to keep his voice firm. "You can't be here. We can't do this, especially not here. It's wrong."

"But I've missed you," Joker whined. "And I've got a surprise for you."

"I can't," Bruce replied. His dick was already hardening at the thought of finally having the Joker in his bedroom, but he forced himself to ignore his growing arousal. He had to be strong…

"Turn around, Batsy," the clown said.

"No," Bruce replied. "Leave."

"Turn…around," the Joker repeated huskily, his voice practically dripping with arousal.

It was a voice Bruce couldn't resist.

Finally, Bruce slowly turned around. His heart was thudding loudly in his chest, but when his eye's finally fixed on the Joker, his breath stopped.

Because the Joker didn't look like the Joker usually looked.

The Joker was wearing a dress.

Not just any dress either. It was a long, silky, red number, with thin shoulder straps. It clung to the other man's body in all the right places, and the high heels he was wearing made the Joker's legs look impossibly longer and more feminine. Even the Joker's usual make-up had been replaced with something more feminine, and his hair – while still green - had been styled to look more like a woman's than a man's.

Bruce shifted slightly as his dick began to take an interest in what he was seeing, even though he had never been more confused in his life. Even when he'd first started having sex with men all those years ago now, he never been this confused about his sexuality. It had taken a while for him to come to terms with the fact that he liked both men and women, but this?

At the moment, the Joker was both man and woman, and Bruce had absolutely no idea what to do.

"I know you've been having doubts about us," Joker explained. "I know you've started to think about going back to more…traditional liaisons."

Bruce didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. The Joker was right, and he knew it.

"I happen to think you're being an idiot about it," Joker continued. "But I thought that this might help change your mind. Best of both worlds, no?"

It was something, that was for sure. Bruce stared at the Joker from head to toe, drinking in the sight. He swallowed hard, and felt his dick stiffen even more. God, a straight man would've had trouble resisting the Joker like this, and Bruce was definitely not an entirely straight man…

"I thought we'd try something…new," Joker continued, his voice low as he ran his hand down his body. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," Bruce said immediately, even before his brain had a chance to think about it. "Fuck, yes."

"Excellent…" Joker said. "Now for something else I know you like."

Bruce didn't move, even when Joker dropped to his knees, opened Bruce's fly, and pulled out his half-hard dick.

"Fuck…" Bruce hissed when the Joker took him in his mouth. "Fuck…"

The clown immediately began to bob his head, sucking on the thick cock as if his life depended on it. Bruce moved his hand to the clown's head, holding him in place, but he made the mistake of looking down, only to be greeted not just with the sight of the man's mouth on his cock, but also a glimpse of the man's cleavage. There were no boobs, obviously, but Joker was wearing a fucking red lace bra…

"Fuck…" Bruce closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back as rode the sensations. He bucked his hips slightly and was rewarded with a slight moan from his partner.

Of course the Joker had always been happy to take his dick, so the clown just began to suck harder. Bruce would've been quite happy to cum like this, but he knew there was more on offer, and he was in no mood to deny himself anymore.

"Shit," Bruce swore as the clown's teeth raked along the underside of his dick. He began to push the Joker away. "Fuck, stop. Joker, stop."

The Joker finally obliged, picking himself up from the floor and sauntering towards the bed behind them. Bruce stared at the way the dress clung to the man's ass, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Joker clearly knew what Bruce wanted, because he fell back onto the bed on his back, spreading his legs as much as he could in the restrictive material of the dress.

Bruce followed him, sitting beside him on the bed. He pulled the Joker up into a seating postion and began to push the straps of the dress from his shoulders…

"No," Joker said huskily. "Leave the dress on. I want you to fuck me like this. Exactly like this –"

Bruce growled, stripped quicker than Superman, and pushed the Joker back onto the bed, moving his body on top of the other mans' and immediately capturing the clown's ruby-red lips. He ran his hands along the silky material of the dress and pushed it up over Joker's hips.

"Oh…" Bruce gasped. "Fuck, Joker…"

The man was wearing a thong. A bright-red, lacy thong that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Bruce ran one finger along the front and allowed it to traverse below and behind, running it along the Joker's ass crack.

"Fuck…" Bruce muttered as he immediately cupped the man's rock hard erection through the thin material with his other hand.

"You like?" purred Joker.

Bruce simply pulled the man into another bruising kiss, moaning into the other man's mouth.

Whilst he attacked the Joker's mouth, Bruce reached for his bedside table and grabbed the lube he kept there. He liberally coated his finger, then reached back down for the Joker's ass. He didn't pull the panties off though, he just moved the string of the thong out of the way and pressed his finger against the man's hole.

"Do it," Joker panted. "Fuck, please do it."

Bruce pushed the finger inside the man's ass as deep as it would go. The Joker moaned loudly, a sound that immediately sent more blood rushing to Bruce's cock. Bruce wasted no time in pulling the finger out and pushing it back it, fucking the clown slowly and carefully.

It wasn't long before the clown was begging for more, so Bruce added a second finger, then eventually a third, which left Joker sobbing for relief and Bruce desperate to pound his dick into the other man until they were both unconscious.

Fuck…

With the clown's dress bunched around his hips, Bruce pulled the Joker's legs up until they were spread wide and high. He slicked his own dick up, took one last look at the Joker – legs spread wide, dick throbbing behind the thin lacy thong – and lined up with the Joker's hole.

"Fuck, just do it, Batsy," Joker begged. "Take me like the slut I am."

Bruce groaned, and finally pushed forward, his dick immediately assaulted by heat, and pressure and something that was undeniably Joker. Bruce closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of being balls-deep in his enemy.

Fuck, how could he ever have doubted that this was what he was supposed to be doing?

"Fuck…" Bruce moaned. He pulled out and then without warning, slammed his hips forward, his skin slapping against the Joker's as his cock slid in deeper than ever before.

"Fuck, Joker…"

He thrust in and out, in and out, pounding into the Joker. Soon, the bed was creaking, they were both moaning, but Bruce didn't care if Alfred heard. All he cared about was getting off. Fuck, he was so close…

His deep thrusts were quickening, becoming more erratic, but Bruce knew he was going to struggle to prolong the moment.

It was too much.

It was everything.

The dress, the bra, the hair, the fucking red lace. It was the Joker, dressed as a woman, but still undeniably the Joker. They were enemy's, lovers, and now, they were connected in the most carnal of ways. He was impaling a man who could quite happily kill him, and he was loving every second of it.

Joker arched his back as Bruce pounded in and out.

"Yes!" he cried. "Fuck me. Take me. Mark me…"

"Fuck, Joker!"

"Yes!"

"Fuck!"

"Yes!"

"Fuck!"

The Joker's ass clenched, and then one more thrust, two, and then Bruce was coming harder than he'd ever come in his life, shooting steam after stream deep into the other's man's ass.

It was heat and sex and need, and Bruce never wanted to forget the feeling ever again. He was still buried deep inside the other man as they collapsed together. Spent but sated.

Finally sated.

"Fuck," Bruce muttered as he finally pulled out his softening dick and collapsed on the bed beside Joker.

Joker just giggled and leant over to press a chaste kiss against Bruce's lips.

"Well, I think we can call the dress a success," Joker giggled. "Although the panties were a bit of a surprise. Didn't know you were got so turned on by women's underwear. Fancy taking them for a spin next time? Red-lace would definitely look good on you..."

Bruce laughed and simply pulled the other man into another long, lingering kiss. The Joker definitely wasn't a problem he could solve in one night, but Bruce was sure as hell willing to try.


	5. Down and Dirty

"Quick, before someone sees us," whispered the Joker, giggling loudly in spite of his words.

Bruce allowed himself to be manhandled backwards into the public restroom and straight into one of the empty stalls. It was almost midnight, so thankfully there was no one else in there, but this was still the biggest risk they'd taken so far.

Not to mention the biggest cliché ever.

"Secret gay sex in a public restroom stall at night?" Bruce muttered. "Seriously?"

"You love it," whispered Joker into his ear as he gestured for Bruce to sit down on the closed toilet seat. "The dirtier the better, right, Batsy?"

Bruce didn't reply, but the Joker was right, and they both knew it.

The restroom the Joker had chosen was the grimiest one Bruce had ever been in. Used to high quality establishments, this restroom was so far out of his comfort zone that he almost considered calling it quits and leaving before he caught a disease or infection.

Of course his slowly hardening dick had other ideas.

"Ready for some dirty fun, then?" Joker purred, straddling Bruce, who was sitting on the toilet seat and getting harder and harder by the second.

Bruce didn't answer. Instead he pulled the Joker closer to him and their mouths met in a furious kiss, all passion and wanting and taking. They didn't need to breathe when they were with each other. It was wet and hard and when their tongues joined in on the fun, it was hot in a way that Bruce had never experienced with anyone else - man or woman.

Joker moaned loudly against his mouth, and Bruce moaned back, despite his earlier worry that someone would hear them. Now, he just didn't care.

All he cared about now was getting off, in the dirtiest way possible.

"Fuck," he groaned as he finally pulled away from the Joker's bright red lips, his hands gripping the other man's hips tightly as he began to grind against the clown's clothed ass.

"Nu uh," the Joker whispered, pulling himself off Bruce. "This time it's your turn to be the girl."

They didn't exactly take turns when they fucked - they just did each other as and when the mood took - but Bruce was too aroused to argue. Instead, Bruce stood up and pushed Joker back against the stall door, before dropping to his knees. He ignored the definite stickiness on the floor – what exactly it was, he didn't want to know – and instead concentrated on freeing Joker's dick from the tight, stripy pants he was wearing.

When he finally managed it, Bruce didn't hesitate before taking the thick, leaking organ into his mouth.

"Fuck…" Joker moaned from above him. "Fuck, that's it, baby…"

Bruce felt the Joker's hand on his head, pushing him further down onto his cock. Bruce obliged, opening his mouth as wide as it would go, and swallowing as much of the other's man's dick as he could.

"Oh fuck," the clown moaned, head thrown back against the door as he rode the pleasure Bruce was giving him. "That's it. Take my dick…"

Bruce steadied himself on the dirty floor just as the Joker began to thrust – gently at first - into his mouth. He relaxed his lips and throat as much as he could, desperately trying not to gag as the Joker's dick thrust further into his mouth than it ever had before.

"Mmmm," Bruce hummed as the thrusts increased in speed and force. Bruce began to bob backwards and forwards as well, meeting the thrusts as he began to deep-throat the Joker in earnest.

He'd come to love going down on the Joker. There was just something so dirty about the act – about the fact that he was essentially servicing a convicted killer and insane super-villain. Obviously he would never turn down a blow job himself either, but sucking the Joker was just so…hot. Submitting to his enemy was something that got his blood pumping more than he would ever like to admit, and as long as he could keep doing it – even in a disgusting public restroom – then Bruce was a happy man.

"Seriously, bats….oh fuck…I think you missed your calling," Joker mumbled, still thrusting in and out. Bruce gagged a little bit, but made no move to pull away.

"Mmm," he hummed, moving his tongue on the underside of the Joker's cock as it thrust in and out. He needed to get it nice and wet…

Of course, after another couple of minutes of sucking the Joker- in a way that essentially amounted to sexual torture - the Joker had apparently reached his limit.

"That's…fuck…that's enough, bats," Joker gasped, finally pushing Bruce back. "I think it's time for the main event now, don't you?"

Bruce pulled himself to his feet and didn't hesitate before shoving his own pants and boxers down to his ankles. Then he turned – admittedly with a little difficulty, given the small space they were in – and crouched down again, this time bending his body over the dirty toilet seat and essentially presenting his bare ass to his arch-enemy.

"Come on then, asshole," Bruce growled. "Do your worst."

It was always fun to work a little anger into proceedings when it came to the Joker.

Joker, however, just laughed. "Asshole, that's cute…" he said, slapping Bruce hard on his ass cheek. "I think we both know which one of us is the asshole today."

And then without warning, the Joker pressed a slick finger straight into Bruce's tight hole.

"Fuck!" Bruce groaned, eyes tight shut as he rode the sensation of having a long digit up his ass. He'd been fucked by the Joker before - more times than he could count - but he wasn't sure he would ever get used to it...

Of course, since he was with the Joker, he wasn't given much time to get used to it this time either because another digit was added. The fingers were wet, at least, but fuck it burned…

He fucking loved it when it burned.

"Yes…" Bruce hissed. The Joker began to scissor the fingers, clearly trying to open Bruce up as quickly as possible. When a third finger was finally added, Bruce's moans grew louder, more desperate, and when, a few minutes later, a fourth was added, he was panting like an animal in heat, yet still gagging for more.

"More…" he moaned as the Joker fucked him hard and fast with his fingers.

"More?" Joker asked huskily, clearly aroused. "Shall we try for a fifth then?"

Bruce had been thinking more along the lines of the Joker's dick, but a fifth finger did intrigue him. Could the man fit his whole hand up there? His fist?

"Do it," moaned Bruce, more than a little aroused by the idea. "Fuck…I want it all up there."

"Fuck yeah…" Joker moaned. Then as carefully as he could, he began to add his thumb into the tight hole, stretching the hole out as wide as it would go by using his entire lubed up hand.

Bruce was almost sobbing, but he needed more. Thankfully, the Joker seemed to understand, and after a couple more minutes of stretching, finally managed to push his full fist inside.

It was tight, and Bruce had never felt so full in his life.

But fuck….it felt good…

"Fuck…Bats…" Joker said, sounding enraptured. "Look at you, just eating my fist up…."

"Shit," Bruce sobbed, when Joker began to slowly push his fist in and out. "Fuck…oh god…Joker…fuck…"

It was like nothing else he'd ever experienced. To have so much of another person inside his body…fucking him…it was indescribable.

"Do you like this, Brucey?" Joker teased huskily. "Me fucking you with my whole hand, while you're bent over a toilet in a dirty restroom."

"Yes…" Bruce hissed. The pace was slow and incredible and yet a part of Bruce couldn't help but need something more...

"Anyone could walk in and hear us," Joker continued, pressing his fist in again. His ass practically sucked it in. "Anyone could come in and hear you moaning while I fuck you with my fist."

"Shit! Fuck me!" Bruce sobbed again, frustrated by Joker's slow pace. "Properly. Please. I need it."

"Oh, Brucey," Joker said, pulling his fist out. Bruce could feel his slick hole gaping, desperate to be filled. "You only had to ask."

Bruce shifted slightly against the toilet seat, bracing himself for what was coming next. His own dick was rock hard against the dirty porcelain lid, but he was more bothered about the Joker's dick if he was being honest with himself.

"Ready?" Joker asked, pressing the head of his cock against Bruce's already abused hole.

"Do it," Bruce groaned. "Please…fuck. Just…fuck me, Joker!"

"You wish is my command, baby," Joker whispered.

And with that, he thrust straight in Bruce's tight channel, his cock nearly splitting Bruce in two.

"Fuck!" Bruce moaned, eyes closed tight. "Oh fuck!"

The fist had filled him up, but nothing ever reached in as deeply as the Joker's long, thick dick.

"Move…" Bruce mumbled. "Move…"

Joker pulled out, then thrust in with even more force than before, rocking Bruce up against the toilet seat. Bruce pressed back as Joker thrust in and out, and in again, already creating a rhythm that he knew would be hard to sustain.

Sweat rolled off Bruce's back as the Joker fucked him hard against the toilet, their moans echoing around the filthy room.

"Yes," Bruce groaned. "Fuck, harder. More…"

"Yes," hissed Joker. "Take it, Bats. Take my dick."

"Fuck, harder!"

"Yes!"

Joker's thrusts were brutal and hard and deep, and Bruce knew that he wasn't going to be able to walk properly for a week. He didn't care though. He didn't care about anything but cumming. He was so close...

"Fuck, that's it!" Bruce moaned loudly. "Fuck me. Fucking take me. Fill me up. Make me as dirty as this fucking restroom!"

"Make you dirty, baby?" Joker said, still thrusting his hips. "You like feeling dirty, do you? You like this…me fucking you like a bitch against a fucking toilet seat?"

"Yes!" Bruce groaned. He was so close. He shifted back a bit, desperate to grab at his cock. Joker noticed that, but instead of allowing Bruce to move, he pulled out completely.

"Turn around," the clown ordered. "Sit on the toilet facing me."

Bruce immediately did as he was told, sitting down leaning back on the toilet seat until his legs were off the floor and his gaping red hole was exposed again. To his surprise, the Joker made no move to impale him again. Instead, he stood back with a considering look on his face.

"You want dirty, Brucie?" Joker began, rubbing at his cock. Bruce nodded, fisting his own cock.

"Make me dirty," Bruce said hoarsely. He had no idea what the Joker was going to do…

"Okay," Joker said. "Then close your eyes and open your mouth wide. This is going to be the dirtiest thing you've ever done."

Bruce did as he was ordered, not in the least bit scared by the vulnerability he knew he was showing. He'd come too far with the Joker to feel like that anymore.

Of course he almost changed his mind when he felt the first stream of piss hit his tongue.

"Nothing more dirty than this, Bats," Joker said, immediately soaking Bruce with his piss. Bruce opened his eyes, but didn't close his mouth. The piss tasted bitter, disgusting, and yet Bruce was so turned on that he knew he was only seconds away from cumming. Fuck this was wrong, but something about it just felt so right...

"Yes," Bruce moaned as he frantically fisted his dick, piss already soaking into his shirt. "Get me wet. Soak me. Make me fucking dirty…"

Joker aimed his stream at Bruce's face as Bruce jerked his dick frantically, before allowing it to drop right down on Bruce's exposed hole. That brief flicker of liquid against his abused entrance was all Bruce needed to finally let go…

"Fuck!" he sobbed as he finally came into his hand, his cum splattering across his chest and flicking up onto the Joker as well. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Oh, fuck, Brucie," Joker said as his stream finally tapered off. He was still rock hard and clearly desperate to cum as well. "I need you. I fucking need you."

"Take me," Bruce said tiredly, still coming down from his own release. "Fucking take me."

Joker did just that, lifting Bruce's legs up and plowing straight back into his waiting hole. Bruce moaned loudly, overwhelmed with the sensation of being fucked so soon after cumming. He was covered in sweat, piss and cum, and he was being fucked by his enemy on top of a dirty toilet seat.

If he'd know years ago that this was where he'd end up, he probably would've killed himself. As it was, Bruce couldn't imagine a life where he wasn't doing this anymore.

"Fuck!" Bruce said as the Joker lost all rhythm. "Fuck…"

"Fuck, I'm close!" Joker said.

"Do it," Bruce ordered hoarsely. "Cum in me. Shoot your cum deep inside me, Joker. Fill me up…"

"Fuck…"

"Cum…" Bruce repeated. "Do it. Fucking cum, you asshole."

"Fuck, fuck fuck!"

"Cum!"

"Fuck!" Joker came with a cry, jerking and jerking and jerking until he had filled Bruce up to the brim with his juices.

After finally releasing his entire load, Joker collapsed on top him and Bruce took his weight with ease, even as Joker's cock began to soften in his passageway. Fuck, he was going to be sore in the morning…

"Fuck…" Bruce muttered, his own softening cock still covered with piss and cum. His clothes were soaked with piss as well, and he was really dreading having to explain that to anyone who might see him during his journey home.

Still he couldn't bring himself to regret what they'd just done or what they might do in the future. He never could, not with the Joker.

No matter how dirty they got in the process.


	6. Louder

"Oh…Brucey…." Joker moaned. "That's it….right there…"

Bruce gripped the clown's hips and thrust deeply into the Joker's tight ass again, pushing the man's body harder against the closed door. They were fucking in the Joker's temporary office, a small room situated in the corner of his current lair – an old warehouse that had been appropriated by Joker and his gang for some nefarious purpose that Bruce hadn't quite worked out yet. The walls of the corner office were thin, and there were roughly twenty men just outside the door, working away on whatever Joker's current plot was.

Not that Bruce cared too much while he was buried deep inside the man. Joker had fucked him in his office some time ago, and Bruce had long wanted to return the favour. He thrust again, earning another little moan.

Joker was standing with his back to Bruce, bracing himself against the thin office door as Bruce pounded into him from behind. Joker was completely naked – entirely Bruce's choice – and Bruce was dressed head to toe in his Batman armour, with only his rock-hard dick – which was currently buried deep inside the Joker - and his mouth left uncovered. There would be no mistaking who Joker was being fucked by if any of the man's hired thugs were to walk in. Which they could, at any moment, and that was exactly the way Bruce wanted it…

"Fuck…" Joker groaned. "That's the spot. Harder…"

"Quiet, Joker," teased Bruce quietly, smirking at the loud moans coming from his lover. "Wouldn't want your lackeys to hear you, would we? Imagine if they came to investigate the strange noises, only to find their boss being fucked by his enemy. Can't imagine they'd have too much respect for you after that…"

"You sure about that, Bats?" Joker hissed back, moaning deeply after another deep thrust. "You think I haven't been fucked by some of them too?"

Bruce felt a pang of jealously rush through him before he remembered that he'd bedded others too since he and the Joker had started fucking each other. No one else was like the clown though, and he had a feeling that the Joker felt the same way about him too…

"Not like this," Bruce shot back, slowing down the speed of his thrusts. "You've never been fucked by someone like me. Because I'm not Bruce Wayne today, Joker. I'm Batman. You're being fucked by Batman…"

"Fuck…"

"Can you feel me, Joker," Bruce asked, even though it was a ridiculous question. "Can you feel me, deep inside your body…?"

He slowed his thrusts even further, drawing out each one in a way that must have felt like torture to the Joker.

"Do you think they'd come running if I made you scream?" Bruce teased, biting back a moan at the hot drag of his dick deep inside the Joker. "Do you think they'd come and try to rescue you?"

"Fuck…more…" Joker mumbled.

Bruce paused his movements deliberately, well aware that the Joker wouldn't be able to stand it. This was payment for the last time they'd had sex – Joker had humiliated him in a public restroom by fingering him, fisting him, fucking him, and then eventually, urinating all over him until Bruce came all over his stomach. Bruce knew that he would be forever changed after the encounter. Gay sex was one thing, but what he and the Joker had done in that dirty toilet cubicle…

"Fuck…" Bruce moaned, almost coming at the mere memory of it. He reined in his breathing and managed just about to keep himself in control. Because fuck, it was about time he was in control again. And where better to do it that than in the Joker's own lair, with his men right outside the room. Joker, as insane up as he was, would never live it down if he was caught with Batman's dick up his ass…

Bruce pulled out slowly, ignoring Joker's mewling moans, and looked down at the Joker's wide, gaping hole, twitching as it waited to be filled. Bruce took his dick in his hand and held the hot, heavy thing at the cleft of the Joker's ass, slowly rubbing it between the man's cheeks, but taking care not to enter him again…

He wanted the Joker to beg for it.

Loudly.

"Bruce," the clown whined, widening his stance as much as he could to encourage re-entry. "Don't be a tease…"

"I want you to beg for it, Joker," Bruce whispered, his mouth against the Joker's ear. "And the louder you are….the faster and deeper I'll go."

"You bastard, Bruce…" mumbled Joker, and Bruce laughed. Of course he was a bastard. The Joker was too, that's why this thing between them worked so well. They liked it rough, and mean, and painful. The Joker's thick, rock-hard cock, hanging heavily between his outstretched legs, could attest to that. The Joker was loving it…

Bruce took a finger and began to circle it around the Joker's twitching entrance, never entering. It only took a few seconds for Joker to give in...

"Fuck," Joker swore quietly. "Okay, fine. Bruce….please…"

The final word was quiet, almost a whisper- clearly the man was a little apprehensive at being caught by his minions, which was perfectly fine as far as Bruce was concerned.

Now the clown knew how Bruce had felt when he'd been fucked by him in that restroom. A member of the public could have walked in at any time and heard them going at it. They could have heard Bruce being taken by the Joker in the most humiliating of ways…

"Well," Bruce replied with a smirk. "That wasn't very loud at all, was it? I think that only deserves one thrust at the most…"

He took his hot and heavy dick and placed it at the Joker's gaping, red hole. Then, without pausing, he thrust it once into the Joker, long and hard, but slow and steady. When he'd completely bottomed out, Bruce paused for one long moment, steadying himself at the Joker's back, before pulling out again.

"Come on, Joker," Bruce teased, holding back his own arousal. "You can do better than that. I want them all to hear you beg."

"Fuck me, please," Joker said through gritted teeth. It was louder, but still not as loud as Bruce would have liked.

"Two thrusts," Bruce replied. He obliged, taking as long as he could with each one. He wanted nothing more than to be buried deep in the man, fucking him hard against the door, but he wanted to teach him a lesson first. When he'd finished his two thrusts, he pulled out, and the Joker moaned loudly.

"Fuck me," Joker said, his voice louder now.

"Three thrusts," Bruce said with a nod, thrusting back into the man. He was a little quicker this time, his own control faltering slightly.

"Fuck me," Joker said a little louder again, barely waiting for Bruce to pull out.

"Four," Bruce replied, moaning himself as he re-entered the man and thrust heavily against his back, their hips slapping together. He was close, and a part of him just wanted to give up and fuck the man until he collapsed in a puddle of cum, but he knew the Joker was close too, and there was no way in hell Bruce was going to break first.

"Fuck me," Joker said loudly, his words almost shouted.

"Five thrusts," Bruce replied tightly. He stayed in the man this time, barely able to stop himself from thrusting a sixth time. He had to wait…

"Fuck me!" Joker shouted loudly, legs and arms spread against door.

"Six!" Bruce replied. He thrust hard against the Joker, impaling the man one, two, three, four, five, six times. He was breathing hard now, and if the Joker didn't start screaming soon, Bruce was going to fuck him anyway…

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Joker yelled.

"Seven!"

Their bodies banged against the door with each thrust, and the Joker was moaning loudly now. There was no way the men outside weren't hearing this. When Bruce stopped after the seventh thrust, sure enough…

"Boss," came a voice from outside, as well as a knock on the door. "Everything okay in there?"

"Fine," Joker choked out, moaning a little when Bruce's dick jerked deep inside him.

"You sure you don't need me and the boys to come in?" the voice asked. If Bruce had to guess, the man sounded amused. Excellent, they knew exactly what was going on…

"I'm…sure…" the clown replied tightly.

"Okay then," the voice replied. Just as the man was leaving, Bruce could hear him call out to his friends, "The boss is fine. He's got someone in there and they're fucking by the sounds of it. Let's go on a break and leave them to it."

When the room outside finally went silent, Bruce wrapped his hand around Joker's leaking cock.

"Now we can be as loud as we want," he told the man.

"Fuck me then, you fucking bastard!" Joker yelled. "Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!"

Bruce didn't waste any time. He pulled out slightly before thrusting back in hard, earning a loud moan from the Joker. Bruce didn't bother to count this time; he wasn't sure he would be able to stop anyway. He was close. He was so fucking close…

"Fuck me!" the Joker continued to yell, as Bruce impaled him over and over again. The Joker's back was slick with sweat as Bruce pushed him against the door and thrust into his ass over and over and over…

"Oh bats, oh fuck…" Joker was mumbling, his moans making it difficult for him to form words. Bruce didn't care. Now all he cared about was getting them both off.

He gripped the Joker's cock and increased the speed of his thrusts, jerking the Joker's cock in time with each one.

Joker was crying now, yelling, screaming, begging. Bruce was too now, they were both lost in the moment; wet, loud, animalistic fucking…

"I'm close," Joker cried. "Fuck me!"

Bruce did. Once more, twice, and then they were both coming hard, Bruce deep inside his lover and Joker all over his office door. It was indescribable, and too much all at once – always too much. White hot cum splattered everywhere and they were both panting hard as they leaned against the door in the aftermath of their orgasms, trying not to fall down.

Eventually, Bruce managed to pull out his softening cock, tucking it away under his armour. He pulled back from the Joker's faintly shaking body, and the Joker immediately collapsed to the floor, his body slick with sweat and sex.

"Fuck, Bats," Joker said as he turned his exhausted, naked body around and sat up with his back against the door. "That was mean. I'm going to have to get some new minions now. Those guys will never look at me the same way again."

"Good," Bruce said seriously. Then he smiled. "Was it worth it?"

"Fuck yeah," Joker said, smiling up at the Batman with a satisfied, just-fucked look on his face. "Definitely worth it."


	7. Stripped Bare

Joker pulled away from Bruce's lips and began to tug at his shirt.

"Take it off," Joker said huskily into Bruce's ear. "I want you naked."

Bruce shivered, although not entirely from the cold. It was actually a relatively warm night in the city, but that didn't mean that Bruce was okay taking his shirt off in public. Or his pants for that matter…

"I don't…"

"Come on, Brucey," Joker whispered, his fully-clothed body pressed against Bruce's, pushing his lover's body against the alleyway wall. It was night-time, but not late by any means. There were still sporadic groups of people making their way down the sidewalk only a few feet away, mostly after a night on the town. It wasn't busy exactly, but it was definitely still too busy to be doing this here…

"No, Joker. Let's just find somewhere more private," Bruce suggested, still wildly uncomfortable with having sex with the Joker in a dark, dirty, public alleyway, even despite his growing arousal. They'd had sex in public a few times before – a public restroom being the most memorable by far – but even that had been behind a closed door. This would be out in the open. The wide open. It was dark, and their faces would be hidden in the shadows, but anyone taking a close look down the alley would be able to see them going at it…

"Oh, Brucey, don't be a spoilsport," moaned Joker lewdly, clearly exaggerating his arousal to get Bruce worked up.

Bruce hated that it was working.

With a knowing look, the clown thrust his clothed erection against Bruce's, and Bruce had to bite back a moan as he fought to regain some semblance of control. He closed his eyes. God, he was wavering already, even though he knew it was a dumb idea that would probably get them arrested. Having sex in public was bad enough, but he didn't even have the benefit of Batman's armour and cowl. He was 100% Bruce Wayne tonight, right down to the $1000 tie and cufflinks he was wearing.

Fuck, he couldn't get caught.

No one knew that Bruce Wayne liked having sex with men as well as woman – apart, of course, from the Joker and the few other men he'd bedded over the years, each of whom had been sworn to secrecy. To get arrested for public indecency as well as being outed…

"Shit, I can't…" he mumbled, thrusting back against the Joker almost instinctively. He wanted to, of course he did, but wasn't worth the risk; the scandal of getting caught with a dick up his ass, especially a known criminal's…it would ruin him.

He only hoped his reluctance wouldn't ruin them…

"Fine," Joker said, suddenly eerily calm. Bruce felt his heart drop. The clown pushed himself away from Bruce, who for his part was still panting heavily, clothes and hair already in disarray following their very heavy make-out session only minutes before.

Bruce knew better than to think he had won though. With the Joker, it couldn't be that easy…

"I suppose I'll just have to go and find a more willing partner then," Joker said casually, proving Bruce's suspicions correct.

"No," Bruce replied, desperate for the Joker to stay with him, almost in spite of the potential consequences.

Still, regardless of the nature of their ongoing love-hate relationship, Bruce still had his pride, which meant that he had to at least try to get his way.

"We just need to find somewhere a little more private, that's all," he suggested, reaching for the Joker. "A hotel or something."

"Fraid not, Batsy," Joker said with a shake of his head as he stepped back. "I need more than some vanilla sex in the missionary position. After everything we've done together, I would've thought you'd have learnt that by now."

Arousal flushed though him at the mere memory of some of their earlier liaisons, and Bruce his head dropped in resignation. The Joker often needed something really crazy and fucked-up in order to get off. Apparently this was one of those times…

Joker grinned at him knowingly. "See ya around, Brucey-babe. I'm off to get me some real lovin'"

"No, wait…"

Bruce reached out again but Joker had already turned to leave, and as well as arousal, jealously hit Bruce as it always did when he imagined the clown with other people. It didn't help that Bruce was rock hard already, his throbbing dick pressing against his suit pants in a way that only served to increase his arousal.

Shit, he wanted it so bad. Dammit, he needed to get off, and these days, the Joker was the only one who could do it.

Oh fuck it…

"Joker," Bruce called as loudly as he dared. He didn't want to draw any attention to them from passers-by, but he really needed to keep the clown from actually leaving. Thankfully, the Joker stopped, and turned round.

Bruce clenched his fists, and instead of listening to his brain, decided – as he often did with the Joker - to listen to a difference part of his anatomy instead.

"Yes, Bats?" Joker asked sweetly. He knew. The fucking clown knew…

"I'll do it," Bruce said, resigned to his fate.

And to prove it, he began to loosen his tie before pulling it off completely and tossing it to the side.

"Do what?"

"I'll get naked," Bruce replied. "So that we can have sex." Bruce swallowed as he glanced nervously at another group of people who were passing the alleyway on a few feet away. "Here."

The Joker's bright red lips broke into a wide grin. "Excellent. I promise, you won't regret it."

"You better keep that promise," Bruce threatened as he shucked off his shirt and began to unbutton his pants.

He decided there and then that if they were going to do this - and it seemed like they were - then it would at least need to be quick. Not that that was usually a problem for him and the Joker. They rarely took their time, preferring to just fuck each other as hard and ruthlessly as they could until they both came.

To that end, Bruce stripped out of his suit in record time, throwing his clothes to the side carelessly as Joker watched on with definite interest.

"Oh fuck, bats…" Joker moaned as he watched Bruce strip down to his boxers. The clown was palming his growing cock through his trousers, and Bruce was starting to see the appeal of doing this here, despite the massive risk of being caught.

In fact the thrill of the risk was only adding to the excitement, and Bruce understood why the Joker didn't look like he could wait a second longer. Bruce knew he couldn't either.

Bruce finally pushed down his underwear, stepped out of them, and tossed them uncaringly to the side. Then he just stood there in the middle of the dark alleyway, completely naked, shivering slightly as he stared at Joker with lust-filled eyes, waiting for him to make the first move.

Joker obliged, pushing Bruce's naked body back against the wall and attacking his mouth, tongue immediately darting out to part Bruce's lips. Bruce opened up, his own tongue joining in, just as the Joker's hand wrapped around Bruce's already hard member.

"Mmm," he moaned. "Fuck, Joker…"

For the next few minutes, they made out against the alleyway wall – Bruce completely naked, and Joker still fully clothes. But Bruce hadn't forgotten that they could be caught at any second, so he quickly shoved a hand down the Joker's pants and started to tug hard at the clown's cock.

Joker soon got the message.

"I'm guessing you want to do this quickly then?" Joker asked as he pulled away slightly.

Bruce merely nodded, the Joker's hand still on his dick, squeezing ever so slightly. Bruce returned the favour.

"Then turn around, Batsy," Joker order huskily, "And let's get this party started."

Bruce did as he was told, shifting round until he was facing the cold alleyway wall, legs already spread invitingly. He braced himself against the wall as he felt the Joker's hands spread his cheeks. He heard the Joker spit and felt a dribble of liquid trickle down his exposed ass-crack.

"No lube, I'm afraid," Joker whispered as he began to circle a finger against Bruce's tight hole.

"Don't care," Bruce replied, biting back a moan as the finger finally sank all the way in. And he didn't care. They'd done this enough times now that the Joker's wouldn't cause too much damage. It would hurt, but Bruce liked it when it hurt.

"Fuck," he moaned when Joker began to move the finger in and out, fucking him slowly with one digit, then two, then three. Bruce moaned, jerking his own cock as the Joker fucked him with his fingers over and over again against the alleyway wall.

The man was being careful, opening him up as best he could, but Bruce didn't want careful. He wanted hard and fast and fucking deep…

"Get in me already," Bruce demanded, fisting his cock. "Come on, clown, fuck me."

He was completely naked, and his body was spread face-first against an alleyway wall as he begged to be fucked by his enemy. Maybe the Joker wasn't the only one who needed something fucked up or crazy to get off…

"And they say romance is dead," Joker retorted, but he dutifully withdrew his fingers and shifted his pants down. Bruce heard the Joker spit again and knew that he was trying to get his dick as wet as possible. It was still going to hurt through, and Bruce couldn't wait any longer.

"Fuck me, Joker," he begged again. "Just do it. Take me. Fuck me. Come on, fucking do it…"

Joker didn't reply, instead he simply placed his slick, throbbing dick at Bruce's gaping hole. Bruce held his breath and tried not to tense up.

"Ready?" Joker asked breathlessly.

"Do it," Bruce growled, steadying himself against the wall.

Joker finally thrust forward and Bruce had to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming.

The burn of the Joker's dick breaching his walls was so exquisite he had to bite his lip to stop himself coming almost immediately, and when the Joker had finally pushed all the way in, sitting balls deep in his enemy, buried to the hilt, in Bruce's mind there was no other feeling like it in the world. He was always surprised by the sheer length and girth of the Joker's dick, the way it could reach places inside him that nothing else could…

The way it left him begging for more…

"Fuck, move," Bruce gasped. "Please."

Joker did, immediately withdrawing almost all the way before thrusting back inside. The burn of it almost brought tears to Bruce's eyes, but Joker directed his next thrust even deeper into Bruce's ass, this time brushing against his prostate. They'd been together so many times now that it was always easy for the Joker to hit him exactly where he needed it, and the pleasure that rushed through Bruce in that moment was so intense that it was enough to make Bruce forget that they were fucking in public.

He moaned. Loudly.

"Fuck, that's it," Bruce groaned, rolling his hips back, his skin slapping against the Joker's. "Harder. Harder…"

Joker obliged, and it wasn't long before Joker was rutting furiously against Bruce's back, and Bruce was pushing his ass back just as hard.

The alleyway was soon filled with their grunts and moans, the sounds of their coupling echoing through the small space. The desperate panting, groaning, the way their hips slapped together as Joker fucked him as hard as he possibly could.

Joker's hands were gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises, and Bruce spread his thighs even further so that the Joker could push into him even more deeply than before. The feeling of that slick cock burying into his ass over and over again was pushing Bruce's right to the edge. He jerked his own swollen dick as the Joker fucked him, but he wasn't going to last long, and judging by the Joker's erratic thrusts, neither was he.

It was just starting to build to a crescendo, when Bruce heard a sound nearby…

"Wait up, boys," came a voice from the other end of the alley. "I've gotta take a leak."

Bruce froze.

The mystery man sounded drunk, but Bruce knew there wasn't enough alcohol in the world to hide the fact that two men were fucking only a few meters away, one with his pants round his ankles, and the other completely naked with a dick up his ass. Joker stilled his movements too, but made no move to pull out. Bruce held his breath.

"Shh," Joker said in Bruce's ear, as if Bruce needed to be told to stay quiet. Bruce bit his lip, already close to coming. The Joker's dick was throbbing deep within his tight walls, and it was almost too much for him to handle.

Then they heard the man step further into the alleyway, followed the sound of a zipper. Then…

"Oh yeah," the stranger sighed as he began to release himself against the brick wall of the alleyway.

Of course the Joker chose that moment to start moving again.

Bruce closed his eyes as Joker began to fuck him again, only meters away from the stranger. Bruce could hear the piss splashing against the wall and dripping down to the floor, and he bit back a moan, the Joker still moving slowly within him. It reminded him of that time in the public restroom, when the Joker had fisted him, fucked him and pissed all over him.

Bruce had loved it then, and he was loving it now.

"Fuck…" Bruce muttered, unable to stop himself.

"Yeah, baby," Joker whispered, unrelenting in his movements. "You like that?"

"Yes," Bruce whispered back. "Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me…"

Joker did, fucking into Bruce with renewed speed and vigour. They could hear the other man finishing up, zipping himself back up and presumably getting ready to re-join his friends, but Bruce was no longer sure he cared. If he was going to be discovered with Joker's dick up his ass, life as he knew it would end, but at least he would die a happy man.

"Fuck," he groaned as Joker's dick continued to spread his ass and reach even more deeply with each unrelenting thrust. Bruce pushed out from the wall, bending over even more so that the Joker could get a better angle, all the while hoping that the drunk stranger had gone because there was no way he could contain himself anymore. The new angle worked, and this time Bruce moaned loudly as the Joker immediately thrust straight against his prostate. He was seeing stars already. He was so, so close…

"I'm…fuck…it's too much…"

"That's it," Joker said. "Take it. Take my dick. Let me split you wide open…"

"Fuck…harder…"

"Yes…"

"Fuck, yes…"

"Fuck…"

Bruce grunted as the Joker's thrusts increased in tempo. His arousal was building now. He was so close. So close…

"Mine," Joker grunted in his ear. "Mine."

Joker thrust again and again and again, pummelling Bruce's ass over and over until Bruce could no longer take it, and then finally Bruce was coming, harder than he'd ever come in his life, releasing himself all over his hand, the wall, the floor, as white crossed his vision and heat rushed though his entire body. The Joker thrust once more, twice, and then he was coming too, thrusting his juices deep into Bruce's tight channel and filling Bruce to the brim.

It was too much. It was everything. Bruce never wanted it to end.

Of course, like all good things, it had to end eventually.

"Good job that drunk bastard only needed a quick pee," Joker quipped as he finally pulled out of Bruce and began to pull up his trousers. Bruce leant forward with his head against the wall, trying to catch   
his breath. Now on a serious post-coital come-down, he was even more aware that he was fully naked, and the Joker wasn't. His thoroughly-fucked body was shivering, and Bruce knew it was only going to get colder as the night wore on. It was something he would need to rectify, just as soon as he got his breath back.

"Well, as fun as that was, Brucey," Joker began casually. "Time for me to go."

He could hear the man rustling behind him, but he didn't bother to look.

"See you soon then, Joker," Bruce said without even turning round. He was too tired, and frankly, he didn't need to. Neither of them were the snuggling type, and there would always be a next time. Always.

"Oh and Brucey?"

"Yeah?" Bruce replied tiredly. He still didn't bother to lift his head. His ass was stinging, and he could feel the Joker's cum starting to drip out of his gaping hole.

"I'll make it up to you next time, sweetie, I promise. See ya!"

It took a while for the words to sink in, and by the time they did, Joker had already gone.

Make up for what…?

Bruce finally lifted his head and looked around the empty alleyway, and suddenly it hit him. His clothes, the ones that he had carelessly tossed aside, were no longer there. Joker had taken them. He hadn't even left behind Bruce's socks.

Shit.

He was cold, he was naked, and now he had to somehow get home without any clothes on after being fucked so thoroughly by his enemy that anyone would be able to tell what had happened by taking one look at his bright red ass and the cum still dripping out of it. Bruce rubbed a hand over his face and tried to hate the clown. He really did.

As always though, he failed.

Fuck, Bruce swore to himself. Then instead of cursing his enemy, he leaned against the wall and laughed. Oh, Joker would definitely get what was coming to him.Bruce smiled widely; he couldn't fucking wait.


	8. Staying In, Coming Out

Bruce groaned as the Joker took him deeper and deeper into his mouth, swallowing his cock to the point where he was sure the other man couldn't breathe. Hell, Bruce could barely breathe himself. Joker could suck cock like a fucking god, and he knew he would be able to cum in seconds if he allowed himself to, especially if Joker kept fondling his balls at the same time.

"Fuck," Bruce muttered, thrusting up slightly, eyes closed as he rode through the feeling of having his cock in another man's mouth, without allowing himself to actually fall over the edge.

They were in his bed at Wayne Manor. Alfred was away and wasn't due back until morning, and that was the only reason Bruce had allowed the Joker to be there. He had to admit though, he did like having the Joker in the place where he usually only brought dumb, blond female bimbos. It also had the added bonus of being safe and protected, meaning that they could be as loud as they wanted and no one in Gotham would be any the wiser that Batman was fucking the Joker into oblivion. Or that the Joker was fucking Batman, and that Batman was loving it.

Of course Joker had wanted to meet somewhere more risqué - as he always did, the kinky freak - but Bruce had made the argument that if they were somewhere safe like his house, then they could take their time with each other and scream the house down if they so pleased. They wouldn't need to hold back their moans or fuck and run like they usually did…

Bruce moaned loudly again, holding Joker's head in place at his crotch as the Joker licked and sucked and moaned around his cock. Bruce was sweaty and tired but so, so glad he had managed to bring the Joker round to his way of thinking. They'd been rolling around on the bed together for the last few hours already – Joker had already fucked Bruce once and Bruce had fucked the Joker twice – and the Joker had finally accepted the fact that coming here – in every sense of the word - was a great idea…

Currently, Bruce was lay on his back with his lower half under the covers whilst the Joker sucked him off. He couldn't see the Joker since he was completely covered by the sheets, but that only added to the excitement. Instead of seeing the reality, he imagined the Joker, red lips wrapped around his dick, cheeks hollowed out as he sucked and licked and worshiped his partner's cock. It was heaven, pure and simple…

Bruce groaned and let his head fall against the pillow. He was so close to the edge that it hurt, and he was seconds away from giving in when the Joker suddenly pulled away.

"Fuck!" growled Bruce, thrusting up against nothing. The Joker was already sliding his naked body up though, and soon his head was popping up out of the sheets, and their mouths were connected again, and Bruce could taste himself on the Joker's tongue, could feel the Joker's rock hard cock rubbing against his as they frantically rolled around under the covers together, sweaty, naked bodies wrapped around each other.

Bruce was on top, then Joker, then Bruce, and then finally the Joker flipped them over until he was on top, holding Bruce firmly underneath him. They were thrusting hard against each other under the covers now, chasing what felt like the millionth climax of the night. Bruce was sore in every bit of his body, and he could barely catch his breath, but the pain made it even better.

He was so close…

Suddenly Joker threw the covers off them completely and manoeuvred Bruce until he was on his side, facing away from the Joker. Bruce grabbed his dick and began to tug frantically at it, just as Joker moved behind him and began to lift Bruce's right leg up, exposing Bruce's already fucked hole.

"This is going to hurt, Batsy," Joker panted, as he lined himself up. Bruce bit his lip but didn't protest. His hole was still slick from their earlier fucking but he knew the Joker was right.

"Good," Bruce said instead, stretching his leg up as far as it would go so that his thighs were wide apart. He held it in place with one arm but his other hand was still firmly on his own dick…

And then the Joker was pushing in, burying himself deep inside Bruce's tight channel, and it did hurt, but god, it was exactly what Bruce wanted.

"Fuck, yes!" Bruce shouted as Joker immediately began to thrust in and out as quickly as he could. They didn't take it slow, even when they had all the time in the world, but Bruce wouldn't change it. That's why sex with the Joker was better than any other sex he'd ever had, even the sex with other men. Because it was rough and dirty and quick, but the way he felt during and after their liaisons rivalled any other good feeling he'd felt in his life. He felt…complete.

And when they were connected, as they were now, in the most intimate of ways, Bruce felt like a missing piece of him had been filled in. The Joker completed him.

"Fuck! That's it…fuck me…" Bruce clenched his eyes shut as he rode through the burn of the Joker's dick. He didn't want it to end. He wanted the Joker's dick to stay buried in his ass forever…

"Yes, Bruce," Joker moaned loudly as he slammed into Bruce from behind. The Joker had a vice-like grip on Bruce's hips but it didn't hurt as much as the Joker's dick when it slid in and out of Bruce's tight hole with each forceful thrust…

"Fuck, harder!" moaned Bruce through clenched teeth. The pain was building but so was the pleasure and he wanted to cum so badly. He was so…fucking…close…

In fact, he was so lost in the feeling that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, or hear his Butler, who had arrived home a day early, calling out for him. He didn't hear the door open, or hear Alfred gasp as he took in the sight in front of him. The sight of Bruce being fucked by a man with bright green hair...

Instead, Bruce – who was lying on his side facing away from the door - had his eyes closed as Joker slammed deep into his ass, his hand frantically pulling at his cock, chasing euphoria.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!" Bruce sobbed. Joker obliged and with one more thrust, the two of them were cumming hard, the Joker deep inside Bruce and Bruce all over his bed sheets. White crossed his vision, but eventually he remembered to breathe, although his whole body tightened as he jerked forward, riding the wave. He never wanted it to end...

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...

He felt Joker snake an arm around his body and Bruce pulled it close with a shaky breathe as his toes unclenched and he finally began to come down from his orgasm. He was quite content to remain there for the next couple of hours - with a dick still up his sore ass - until the next round of fucking. Except…

"Master Bruce!" came the slightly shrill English tone of his Butler. Bruce froze, ice flooding through his veins, but the Joker – who still had his softening dick buried deep in Bruce's ass – laughed. Loudly.

"Nice of you to join us, Alfred old chap, but you're not my type," Joker said, finally pulling out of Bruce and sitting up on the bed as if he didn't have a care in the world, making absolutely no move to cover himself up. Bruce did cover himself up with the fallen sheet but the damage was done.

Alfred stared at them, white-faced. "Bruce…explain."

"We were fucking, granddad," Joker said impishly. "I'm sure you've heard of it even if you aren't quite…capable anymore."

"Joker…" Bruce warned, staring at Alfred with horror filled eyes. He actually thought he might die of shame...

"How long has this been going on?" Alfred asked, gesturing to the two men, naked in bed together. "I didn't even know…?"

"That he likes to take a dick up his ass every now and then?" Joker finished.

"Joker!" Bruce growled, flushing bright-red. "Maybe it's time you left."

Joker gave him a long suffering sigh but deliberately turned to Bruce and planted a long kiss on his lips. Bruce returned it - purely on instinct - but hated himself for it as soon as he caught Alfred's expression. Joker, of course, was loving every second of the awkwardness.

With a shit-eating grin on his face, Joker took his time getting dressed, almost teasingly, as if he was performing a reverse strip-tease purely for Bruce. Eventually though, he was fully dressed, and after an exaggerated bow in Alfred's direction, he blew a loud kiss towards Bruce and left.

As soon as he was gone, Bruce sighed and pulled the covers up even more, as if they would protect his dignity.

"Master Bruce…" Alfred began, clearly still in shock. "You and the Joker…"

"We're…together," Bruce said. "Sometimes."

"You're…gay?" Alfred said.

"Sometimes," Bruce replied. "He….he makes my life better."

Alfred ran a hand over his face. "I think you had better explain."

And so Bruce did.

He spared his Butler the details, but he told him of their growing relationship, the Joker's changing behaviour, the way Bruce felt something towards the insane man that he didn't feel towards anyone else, male or female.

The Joker was different. He always had been and he always would be. Just like the Batman.

And when Alfred finally left - albeit still pale faced and clearly in shock - Bruce got the impression that maybe he understood, at least a little bit, why Bruce and the Joker were together.

The Joker was a part of his life now, he completed him, just like the Batman did. He was Batman and Bruce Wayne and Joker's lover, all rolled into one, and he wouldn't change it for the world. And he would keep meeting the Joker, with or without Alfred's approval.

Love, after all, made people do crazy things.


End file.
